Халион
|статус = Действующий |местоположение = Рубиновое святилище, Храм Драконьего Покоя, Драконий Погост |подземелье = Рубиновое святилище }} Халион это сумеречный дракон. Он появился в World of Warcraft в качестве главного босса Рубинового святилища после выхода обновления 3.3.5. Зловещий Халион, вместе со своими помощниками Савианой Огненная Пропасть, Балтаром Рожденным в Битве и генералом Заритрианом напали на Рубиновое святилище под Храмом Драконьего Покоя, чтобы сломить Драконий союз и раздавить тех, кто будет стоять на пути к возрождению владыки чёрных драконов и их господина в мир Азерота. Способности Фаза 1 * * * ** ** 3375 ед. урона от огня целям, находящимся в зоне взрыва.|id = 74630|иконка = Spell fire selfdestruct}} * 22500 ед. урона от огня противникам, находящимся в конусе поражения перед заклинателем.|иконка = Spell fire fire|id = 74525#.|дистанция = 45|примечания = 2-х секундное произнесение. 26250 33750 урона в версии на 25-чел.}} * * 21250 ед. урона от огня всем противникам в радиусе 12 м.|id = 75877|иконка = Spell fire meteorstorm|примечания = До падения метеора 5 секунд после произнесения заклинания, распространяет огонь в 4-х случайных направлениях после падения.}} Фаза 2 У Халиона остаются "Рассекающий удар", "Удар Хвостом" и "Сумеречная точность" из первой фазы. * 22500 ед. урона от тёмной магии противникам в конусе поражения перед заклинателем.|id = 74806|иконка = Spell shadow soulleech 2|примечания = 2-х секундное произнесение. 26250 33750 урона в версии на 25-чел.}} * * * ** ** 3375 ед. урона от темной магии.|id = 74802|иконка = Spell holy consumemagic}} Фаза 3 У Халиона остаются способности из первой и второй фазы, но используются только в соответствующих измерениях. * Ярость Халион впадает в ярость после 8 минут при любом способе прохождения данного подземелья. Стратегия Бой с боссом состоит из трёх фаз, в которых рейд должен переключаться между физическим миром и миром теней. Подготовка Для боя потребуется как минимум два "танка". Лучше всего иметь сбалансированный состав игроков, наносящих урон, как в ближнем бою, так и с расстояния. Бой проходит в двух мирах: физическом и сумеречном. В течение первой фазы все находятся в физическом мире. Когда уровень здоровья босса упадет до 75%, тот перейдет в сумеречный мир. При этом откроется временный портал, через который рейд сможет перейти во вторую фазу боя. Как только уровень здоровья босса станет равным 50% от его максимального значения, он уже будет присутствовать в обоих мирах одновременно. Во время третьей фазы рейд должен разделиться и наносить сбалансированный урон в обоих мирах. Как и большинство драконов, Халион обладает фронтальной конусообразной атакой от своего дыхания, а также в его арсенале имеются рассекающие удары и удары хвостом. Удары хвостом обладают эффектом оглушения. Эти способности действуют во всех трёх фазах. В отличие от других драконов, он не использует страх и подвергается воздействию от провокации. Фаза 1: Физический мир Через несколько секунд после начала боя Халион перекрывает площадку вокруг себя стеной огня, которая не позволяет ни войти, ни уйти с места сражения. Во время сражения в физическом мире особое внимание необходимо обратить на две специфические способности босса. Халион накладывает на случайного игрока отрицательный эффект "метка пылающего огня". Каждый раз при получении урона от "пылающего огня" цель получает одну "метку пылающего огня". После наложения 10 (?) таких меток эффект пропадает. Когда действие этого эффекта прекращается или его снимают, то под ногами игрока появляется огненное пятно, наносящее урон и откидывающее всех игроков, оказавшихся в данном огненном пятне в момент его образования. Размер этого пятна зависит от количества меток, которое успел собрать игрок до исчезновения меток (чем больше меток, тем шире пятно). Для борьбы с этим эффектом игроки, получившие метку, должны выбежать из рейда и, прежде чем возвращаться обратно, дождаться, пока её снимут. Причем снимать эту метку нужно как можно скорее, иначе появившееся в "неудачном" месте большое пятно со своим АоЕ, как правило, очень сильно мешает персонажам, наносящим урон в ближнем бою. Второй способностью босса является вызов падающих случайным образом с неба метеоров, наносящих урон от огня по достаточно большой площади, оставляя место падения гореть в огне, от которого расползаются языки пламени в 4-х случайных направлениях. Место, куда должен упасть метеор, подсвечивается на земле и все игроки должны своевременно отбегать от данного места, а также уворачиваться от языков пламени, распространяющихся по площадке. Фаза 2: Сумеречный мир После перехода дракона в сумеречный мир очень важно, чтобы в портал первым вошёл "танк", так как другие классы слишком быстро умирают, будучи с ним наедине. Остальной рейд должен последовать за "танком" как можно быстрее. Задачей же "танка" является отвести босса от точки входа, чтобы рейд не умер от дыхания дракона. Иногда лучше всего оставить одного "танка" и лекаря в физическом мире для подготовки к третьей фазе, где они просто пережидают вторую фазу. В сумеречном мире, вместо "метки пылающего огня", босс воздействует на персонажей игроков "меткой пожирания", которая действует также, но персонажей, оказавшихся в зоне её действия, будет притягивать в центр пятна, а не отбрасывать. Метеориты заменены на 2 сферы, летающие по часовой стрелке по внешней границе поля боя друг напротив друга. Между этими сферами каждые 20 секунд будет возникать луч, наносящий огромный урон любому, кто дотронется до него, и действующий в течении 10 секунд. Чтобы избежать урона от луча, рейд (это касается и "танка") должен постоянно двигаться от луча по круговой траектории. Одним из способов размещения "танка" заключается в том, что изначально он становится в центре вместе с боссом. При появлении сфер он должен сместиться влево и двигаться так, чтобы сфера справа оставалась под углом 45° от него. В этом случае при появлении луча справа от "танка" будет относительно "безопасная" зона. Игроки, находясь в этой зоне, должны избегать размещения своих персонажей перед головой дракона, чтобы не попасть под его дыхание, а также двигаться вместе с "танком" по кругу, чтобы не попасть под луч. Путаница иногда возникает из-за воздействия "метки пожирания". Погибшие в сумеречном мире персонажи будут перемещены в физическое измерение и, таким образом, выбывают из боя до начала 3-ей фазы, после чего их можно будет воскресить по необходимости. Если в сумеречном мире умирают все персонажи, то те, кто остался в физическом мире, по-прежнему будут в режиме боя, но Халион не сможет их атаковать. Чтобы выйти из боя, либо придётся войти через портал в сумеречный мир и умереть, либо воспользоваться способностями, позволяющими выйти из боя, например, Притвориться мертвым, Исчезновение или Божественное вмешательство. Фаза 3 Начинается с 50% здоровья босса. Халион существует в 2-х реальностях. Рейд должен поделиться на 2 части: одна часть остаётся в сумеречной реальности, которая предпочтительно состоит из мили группы, а другая возвращается в физический мир через 2 открывшихся портала, в большинстве своём РДД. Подобное предпочтение вызвано тем, что мили-группе не придётся прекращать урон отбегая от падения метеорита, а РДД-группе соответственно не придётся останавливать урон убегая от лучей в сумеречном мире. Другая способность, которую приобретает босс это бафф Материальность. Он определяется процентным соотношением, которое появится в верхней части экрана по центру. В зависимости от этого значения Халион получает и наносит больше урона в одном мире, чем в другом. кол-во этого урона не меняется только, если поддерживать это значение на 50%. Нанесение урона в физическом мире будет всё больше переводить Халиона в сумеречное измерение и наоборот, если в Сумеречном мире урона больше, то Халион будет всё больше уходить в мир физический. Если в одном из миров урона по Халиону не будет вообще, тон он начнёт быстро восстанавливать здоровье. Ниже приводится сводная таблица урона босса и по нему ,в зависимости от значений баффа Материальности: As an example, if Halion had way too much DPS on him in the Physical realm, his corporeality might be down to 20% in that realm. This means Halion takes 50% less damage and deals 30% less damage in the Physical realm. However in the Twilight realm, Halion's corporeality is 80% and he takes double damage and deals 60% more damage. The problem is the increase of damage dealt by Halion, tanks die too quickly if Corporality is too far from 50%. If DPS in both realms is fairly balanced, the corporeality buff does the fine-tuning by itself, since in the realm where less damage is dealt, the damage taken is increased. Stopping DPS in either realm should never be necessary. Героический режим Фаза 1, При падении метеорита появляется взрывная волна. Фаза 2, По площадке летают 4 сферы вместо 2-х, увеличивая шанс попадания под лучи, дыхание или удар хвостом. Фаза 3, Войд зоны от пожирания/возгорания появляется в обоих измерениях, что уменьшает место для манёвра рейда. Цитаты ;По прибытии * ;Аггро * ;При создании огненного шара * ;Фаза 2 * ;Пульс Сфер * ;Фаза 3 * ;Берсерк * ;При убийстве игрока * ;Смерть * Добыча Режим на 10 игроков Режим на 25 игроков Видео 10 игроков, бой в нормальном режиме P_ZktpWxC_A 425px 425px 25 игроков, бой в нормальном режиме 425px 425px 425px 10 игроков, бой в героическом режиме 425px 425px 25 игроков, бой в героическом режиме 425px 425px Дополнительное видео вступительное событие 10 игроков, бой в нормальном режиме Изменения в обновлениях * Внешние ссылки en:Halion es:Halion Категория:Драконы Категория:Сумеречный дракон Категория:Боссы Категория:Рубиновое святилище - монстры